


[Podfic] Do It Again

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Edging, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous use of italics, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Interrogation, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft™, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tenderness, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Trust Issues, Vibrators, Wet Dream, how to lovingly wreck your demon 101, just enough of a bottom to be worth knowing, slight misuse of angelic powers for sexy reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley moans behind closed lips, an honest-to-God full body shiver breaking through him. The angel’s burning eyes pin him down, stronger than any heavenly rope.He should ask what’s going on. He should open his mouth and tell Aziraphale this is all well and good (very good) but this is not the time for this kind of thing. He should.Instead, when he’s able to focus his snake eyes on the angel again, he licks his lips and says, “Do it again.”~~~Crowley has three things no other demon has: an imagination, an issue to solve, and a very indulgent angel.





	[Podfic] Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sssnakelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssnakelady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do it again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723846) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 

> Created for the #ineffablekinktober2019 gift exchange  
Prompts: Praise Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/do-it-again-e850ng)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-10-2/32237521-44100-2-c65b326d7bc9c.m4a)


End file.
